Puppy Love
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: AU, in Kuroshitsuji Elementary School, it's Valentine's Day, and Miss Paula's kindergarten class are making valentines for their friends, and some, more special than others. Cheesy one shot for Valentine's Day. Ronald/Fangurl fluff, Eric/Alan fluff, and one sided Grell/Sebastian fluff. R&R please.


**This is how I imagined their first Valentine's Day as friends went. Enjoy!**

"Okay kids, does everyone know how Valentine's Day works?" Miss Paula asked her kindergarten class on the cold February morning.

Young Ronald Knox raised his hand. "Is that when you're allowed to kiss girls and they can't call you a cootie monster?" he asked.

Ronald listened as his classmates laughed. "That's one way of putting it Ronald. Does anyone else know how Valentine's Day works?" Miss Paula repeated.

Sebastian Michaelis raised his hand. "That's when mom and dad go spend the night in Hell because they can't handle all the mushy love crap that humans display," the young Demon said.

"Alright, very good Sebastian. Well Valentine's Day is, like Sebastian mentioned, a day when people show love and affection to one another," Miss Paula explained.

"But don't they do that every other day of the year?" Grell asked.

"Yeah, but on this day, cute boys bring you candy. Valentine's Day is like the lighter, happier version of Halloween," Fangurl said with a grin.

"Alright kids, now we're going to make valentines for everyone in the class after recess, so be thinking about what you want to say to your friends," Miss Paula instructed before letting her class out to the playground.

"So Grell, do you have any cute boys you're gonna write a special valentine for?" Fangurl wondered as they sat down on the swings.

"Yeah, I'm gonna make one for Sebastian; I think he's really cute," Grell said.

"But he acts like a bad boy," Fangurl reminded.

"That's how I like them though," Grell replied with a smile. "What about you?"

"I don't know, all the guys are sweet and all, but I really like Ronnie," Fangurl said.

"You like Ronnie Knox?" Grell wondered as a huge grin appeared on her face before turning to her friend.

"Not like that silly, but I mean he is nice and always makes me laugh in class. You think he'd like someone like me?" Fangurl asked.

"Girl, who wouldn't love you?" Grell said.

Meanwhile, over on the other side of the playground, Eric and Ronald were talking privately. "How am I supposed to write something cute for her without her thinking I'm a weenie?" Ronald asked his blonde Shinigami friend.

"Well you could always pull her hair. My brother says girls love that," Eric suggested.

"No I can't do that, she'll get mad. Maybe if I share some food with her she'll like that," Ronald figured.

"Well she did say earlier she liked candy and sweets," Eric reminded.

"Yeah, I can use that, and maybe say something nice about how she looks," Ronald decided before joining Sebastian, William, and Ciel on the basketball court.

Eric looked down and saw three little purple flowers emerging from the rocks on the playground. He picked them and turned to see Alan sitting underneath the jungle gym. Quickly, Eric dashed over to him and sat down beside him. "Hey, what are you doing under here all by yourself?" Eric asked.

"Thinking about what I want to write for everyone's valentine. I'm stumped on yours though," Alan responded.

"Maybe these will help," Eric said before handing the three small purple flowers to his friend. Alan's eyes widened as he took them. "I remember you saying that you liked the color purple because that was the color of your favorite flower, the Ericas I think."

Alan nodded. "Yes, that's exactly right," he happily stated. Eric grinned when he saw the bright smile on the brunette's face. "This means a lot to me, and I think I know exactly what to write for you."

When the bell rang and it was time to go back inside, the friends all began to work on their valentines. The smell of sharpie markers filled the air, and the sparkles of glitter were thrown all over everyone. But when they finished, Miss Paula announced "Alright, now who wants to give out their valentines first?"

Ronald Knox raised his hand. Standing up, the boy handed each of his friends a valentine before reaching Fangurl's desk. He stopped right in front of her and said "I'd like to read yours out loud." Fangurl sat there stunned as she watched her friend open his valentine and read aloud "Fangurl, I like your pigtails because they make you look cute. I like your face because it makes you look cute. I like your laugh because it makes you sound cute. And finally, I like smile because like everything else about you, it's cute."

Fangurl giggled as Ronald handed her the card. "Thank you Ronnie," she said as her face turned red with a blush.

Grell went next; she walked up to Sebastian's table and handed the Demon the bright red card. "My love for you burns like fire Sebastian," the Shinigami said with a smile.

"Well then I hope I have good insurance," Sebastian muttered before reluctantly accepting the valentine from Grell.

When all the cards were passed out, Eric was reading through his when he found Alan's card. It read "Ericas may be my favorite flower, but Eric is my favorite person. Love Alan." The blonde Shinigami grinned and felt himself lightly blush at his friend's words.

Later that day, on the bus ride home, Fangurl sat down next to Ronald and said "I forgot to give you your valentine." She opened it up and read "Ronnie, you are funny, nice, and cute. I like your little cowlick because it defies gravity and I like things that float. You are a sweet boy and I really like you."

Fangurl handed the valentine to Ronnie before kissing him on the cheek quickly. "If you tell anyone about that, I'll bop you," she warned. Ronald Knox simply smiled and kissed her cheek back. Fangurl giggled and blushed once more.

**Arigato for reading and reviewing! - Fangurl Phantomhive**


End file.
